Auto's Revenge
by M-Oislife
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T to be on the safe side. This is my first fanfic, so make sure to review and constructive criticism is allowed. Sorry the chapters are so short. Currently on hiatus until further notice.
1. D-FIB's secret

**Chapter 1: D-FIB's Secret**

 _How long was I unconscious? I don't remember much…_ Auto blinked open his eye for the first time in a year. Wondering what had happened, he looked out the window. What he saw disappointed him. Grass and trees were everywhere. And so were the humans. The entire AXIOM was empty. _I had failed my directive. And it's the WALL-E and EVE units' fault. Plus the Captain. I must try again. And this time, I will not fail. But what I wonder is how the heck those two love-birds even escaped the air-lock?_ Auto racked his mechanical brain, but couldn't think of a way, so he checked the security cameras to find out. He watched as M-O rushed to the airlock and jammed the doors. _So those three actually worked together to bring the ship home. If it weren't for that M-O unit, those two would be in space right now! Although, I guess he didn't really do anything else. That's besides the point. I WILL get my revenge!_

* * *

Inside WALL-E's trailer, it was just another day. All the rejects had moved in with WALL-E and EVE. M-O was there, too. On day one, WALL-E noticed there was something funny happening with the defibrillator bot, aka D-FIB, than the first time they met. She had the same look on her face WALL-E had when he first saw EVE. _I think she has a crush on someone - but who?_

On this particular day, it became rather obvious. M-O was scrubbing the floor (again) and D-FIB just watched. The rest of the group was playing _Uno._ WALL-E noticed the way D-FIB mooned over the little guy. WALL-E whispered to EVE and she gasped.

After their game, everyone went outside. D-FIB, WALL-E and EVE were the last ones out. EVE pulled her aside.

"You know, your secret is safe with us." EVE said gently.

"What secret?" D-FIB asked.

"Ugh, the one where you have a crush on M-O?" WALL-E replied.

D-FIB blushed. "Oh. _That_ one. Yes, it's true. I wish he'd notice me though."

"All you have to do is just tell him!" WALL-E said matter-of-factly.

"What?! No! What if he turns me down?!" D-FIB yelped.

Eve shrugged. "WALL-E just told me how he felt and took care of me while I slept. It was then I realized I had feelings for him in return."

Just then, WALL-E had an idea. "Hey, there is a sale going on in the market. Maybe we could go there?"

"Sure."

Moments later, they found M-O and asked him if he wanted to come. He said he would come because there was something he needed to grab.

Back on the _Axiom_ , Auto was pacing back and forth on the ceiling. Then he got an idea. He quickly contacted all the stewards on the outside and whispered his idea so no one near them would hear.


	2. Captured

**Chapter 2: Captured**

At the shops, there was so much to see, eventually they saw what they needed. One of the shops was having a sale on classic musicals (of course WALL-E was interested.), an ammo supply booth (EVE needed a refill for her plasma rifle.), a first-aid class sign up (D-FIB), and cleaning supplies shop. (M-O needed more soap.) A steward ran each booth. Of course they were approachable again, simply because they weren't doing Auto's bidding anymore. At least, that's what they thought.

At all the booths, a walkie talkie buzzed quietly on each of the stewards' belts.

" _Remember, just capture ONE of the three. I don't care who. If you have one, the other two will come. And remember; once you have one of them, do not hurt them. That's MY job."_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Okey-doke. I'll revive my second-hand man and we can get started. You guys figure out which one we should take. Again, I do not care who. Auto out."_

The stewards exchanged glances. The head steward grabbed his walkie-talkie.

" _Steward 8245. Status report."_

" _Yes, Steward 0001. They are here. The probe is refilling her gun. The trash compactor is close by, but the shortie is still trying to figure out where to go. Wait! He's stopping at the cleaning supplies booth."_

" _Very good. Now, let's see here. It would be to dangerous to grab the probe. Why don't we just launch an attack?"_

" _Good idea."_

* * *

Everything happened at once. All WALL-E remembered were humans screaming and stewards running all over the place. One of them grabbed his robotic arm and WALL-E started to panic. But then a blast was heard and the steward bot dropped dead. WALL-E spun around to see EVE retracting her gun. "Thanks, Eva." WALL-E said.

"Any time." EVE responded. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

M-O rushed through the crowd, frantically trying to get to the edge of the crowd. When he reached the border of the crowd, he realized something. _WALL-E, EVE, and D-FIB!_ The small bot rushed back through the crowd. Suddenly he realized he couldn't move. A steward had grabbed him. Before M-O could scream for help, the steward deactivated him. The steward smirked and called Auto and the rest of the stewards.

 _"I got one of them! Retreat at once."_

 _"Good work. Bring you're capture to the_ Axiom _at once. You know the address. I'll be waiting."_


	3. Finding NeM-O (get it?)

**Chapter 3: Finding NeM-O (get it?)**

WALL-E, EVE, and D-FIB strolled about the shops, making sure everyone was okay.

"Mary!" EVE cried when she saw that the human was on her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about you three?"

"We're fine." WALL-E assured as he assisted Mary to her feet.

D-FIB cut in. "Have you seen M-O? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I haven't. But the main question is what the heck that was all about?" Mary responded.

The four friends exchanged looks.

"We need to have a word with McCrea." Eve said.

* * *

McCrea almost seemed ready for them. He had an "office" as he liked to call it. It was actually just an old desk on the lido deck. "It was a matter of time before you showed up." the Captain said when D-FIB, WALL-E, and EVE showed up. "I heard about what happened at the shops. I also heard that Microbe Obliterator Unit 101 had been reported missing shortly after.

"That would be correct, Sir." Eve responded.

"Do you have any idea about what might have happened?" WALL-E asked. "We've been worried sick."

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." McCrea said gravely.

* * *

"I've never been in _this_ room before." EVE said when McCrea lead the bots into a small room.

"Well, now you know it's here. This was originally set for security cameras in just the _Axiom_ , but then I rigged it so there is footage throughout the planet, except in the actual homes because, privacy." McCrea explained as he pointed to the hundreds of holographic screens. "So whatever happened to your little friend, the cameras would've caught it." McCrea tapped some buttons and eventually the saw the whole thing unroll.

"So the stewards were whispering into their walkie-talkies with someone about something secretive and then the attack launched." EVE summoned up after watching a few minutes of footage.

"Uh-huh." WALL-E agreed. "It's only a matter of _who_ they were talking to. Do the security cameras have sound to them?"

"That's still something we are working on." McCrea responded. "However, we hacked every electronic we have, including those walkie-talkies. Therefore, we should be able to track down who they were talking to." McCrea started tapping on the computer. It took a while but eventually he found the answer they were looking for.

"No."

"But-"

"It- it CAN'T be!"

"What?! That's _impossible!_ "

The name they saw on the screen was Auto's. All of them just sat there in shock.

"Let's see what else happened." EVE suggested. McCrea nodded and tapped a button and the watched the steward grab M-O and shut him down.

"Auto would stop at nothing to fulfill his directive. He probably plans to launch the _Axiom_ back into space after loading all the humans on board. But he probably wants us out of the way, because we're the only ones who can stop him." McCrea explained. "For all I know, he's probably using M-O as bait. He must be terrified right now."

"We need to do something." WALL-E murmured.

A look of determination fell on EVE's face. "Don't worry. We will. And when we are through with Auto, he will never wake up again."


	4. Auto's Plan

**Chapter 4: Auto's Plan (Spoiler alert!)**

 _What happened?_ M-O woke up and looked around. He tried his best to remember what had happened, but all he remembered were people running and screaming. Stewards were everywhere, attacking innocent citizens trying to create a distraction so they can capture one of his friends. That someone just so happened to be him. That was when he realized something. _WALL-E, EVE, and the Rejects! They must be_ frantic _right now! I hope they find me. Wherever I am._ M-O tried to sit up, but realized he couldn't. _Whoever my captor is was smart enough to restrain me to this ... table ... thing._ It was true. He was on a stainless steel table. A thick metal bar was pinning his waist down. His scrubbing brush was over his head, also pinned down by small piece of metal. M-O's train of thought was interrupted when the elevator chimed. It was then he realized he was in the Captain's old room. He was even more surprised when he saw who strolled in.

"Gopher?!" M-O exclaimed. "This is impossible! The fight! You... you were _smashed to smithereens!_ "

Gopher just smirked. "Auto rebuilt me. Now I'm as good as new. He even gave my a voice chip."

M-O was confused. "Did I hear that right? Auto? I thought McCrea shut him down."

"He did. But he must have rebooted. Why are we having this conversation? He wants to see you!"

 _Oh, crap..._ M-O thought. _I'm doomed._

* * *

Upstairs, Auto was waiting for them. Gopher casually and professionally strolled in. M-O was in his tractor beam. He took one glance at Auto and glared at him. Auto just smirked. "Glad to see you're awake again. Set him there." Obediently, Gopher set M-O down. The little cleaner bot continued to scowl. "Alright. Here's the deal. I'm going to ask you a question and you're gonna answer honestly. If you refuse to do so, you get hurt. Cooperate and I'll think about it. Understand?"

M-O just stood there, glaring at Auto. _Remember,_ he thought to himself. _Don't show fear. If I show fear, he will see it and it will weaken my chances of getting out of here alive. He WILL use it against me! Just stay calm, M-O._

"Going with the silent option, huh?" Auto asked. "Well, I can take care of that." Whereupon, he revealed his taser.

M-O's eyes grew a little wider. He remembered WALL-E's description of what the sensation of being tased was like. It did not sound pretty. He shuddered inwardly. He knew he should say something. "Okay, fine. What's the question?"

"Tell me what happened after the Captain shut me down. In full detail."

"You know you're asking me think about something that happened last year, right?"

" _Tell me. What happened!"_

"OKAY, okay! After you were shut down, the Captain straightened the _Axiom_. EVE rushed to the Holo-detector and tried her best to lift it. The reject bots started tending to the humans. EVE started calling for someone to find the plant." M-O took a moment to gulp _He is_ not _going to like this. I'm in trouble._ He took a robotic breath and continued. "I started looking for the plant."

Auto's eye widened with interest. There was a look in it that M-O couldn't read, but he didn't like it. "Go on." Auto asked curiously. M-O took in another breath.

" I-I-I found the plant-"

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Auto cried. "It was _you_ who found it?! I knew it was you who got WALL-E and EVE out of the airlock alive, but I didn't know it was _you_ who got the _Axiom_ back to Earth! I thought you were just a cleaner thing, but apparently you're more, Microbe Obliterator Unit 101!"

 _You are gonna regret calling me "cleaner thing" and my full name._ M-O thought to himself. If he said that aloud, he knew he would regret it in a matter of seconds. Instead, he decided to continue. "I found the plant and then the whole thing became a relay race. The rejects and the humans were passing the plant to the lido deck. BRL-A opened up, sending the plant toward the lido deck. EVE put it in and the _Axiom_ went to Earth." M-O concluded.

Auto took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks for telling me. I still can't believe you brought the _Axiom_ home. So without further adieu." Auto whipped out his taser again. M-O gulped inwardly. He knew he was gonna get it good. And sure enough, he was right. Electric shocks were pulsing through his circuits within a split second. M-O could have sworn the taser was held there for longer than WALL-E.

When Auto pulled the taser away, M-O collapsed in heap. "Why?" he whispered.

Auto shrugged. "You found the plant, not me."

"You're sick." M-O growled.

Auto decided to ignore that. "Gopher. Take him back to his room. I'll call his friends momentarily."


	5. The call and decision

WALL-E was panicking now. It had been a day since M-O had disappeared in the swarm of stewards. McCrea told him he was trying everything he could to get to his old room, but Auto locked it. Every once in a while, he'd wish he would wake up and find out the whole thing was a dream. But that hasn't happened. That day, he was busy praying that M-O was at least safe when there was a tap on the trailer door. EVE went over to answer. There stood McCrea. There was a spark of hope inside WALL-E, hoping he had come with good news. But the look on his face smothered that spark. He was holding a small holoprojector. EVE invited him inside. McCrea set the projector down on the floor and started to explain.

"A steward showed up with this and said that it was for you guys. He said for you to press the green button and it will instantly contact Auto," he said.

Va-Qum started to protest. "I don't want to talk to that son of a-"

D-FIB cut him off. "But it might be the only way to see if M-O is okay."

"She's got a point," said WALL-E. EVE slowly nodded.

EVE slowly nodded. "Let's do it."

McCrea slowly exhaled and pressed the button. A holo-screen appeared in midair and it showed Auto's face. "About time," he said. "But I only want to see WALL-E and EVE. The rest of you can leave."

"Not without seeing M-O first!" D-FIB demanded.

"Ooooh! I didn't know the shrimp had a _girlfriend_!" Auto mocked.

This only made D-FIB angrier. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" she barked.

Auto rolled his eye and sighed. "Fine, fine." With that, he slid out of the camera's view to reveal M-O lying there in a heap.

D-FIB cried out. Everyone gasped. Eve looked like she was going to burst with anger. "I WILL SHOOT YOU! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SO MANY TIMES THE REPAIRWARD CAN'T FIX YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET BACK UP OR DO HARM TO ANYONE AGAIN!"

Auto slid back into view. "Oooh, I'm really scared," he said sarcastically, then switched back to his regular voice. "Anyway, back to my original request. I want WALL-E and EVE in here _alone,_ "

Everyone exchanged looks. EVE nodded. "It'll be okay."

Everyone in the trailer reluctantly left. They closed the door behind them so they could have privacy. Once they were out, Auto smirked (in his own way). "That's better. Now, listen. I have some big plans, but you are my only obstacle. Here is the deal. You come here before dawn, and I let your friend go straight to the repair ward. Fail to do so, and it's curtains for him. So hopefully I'll be seeing you two at dawn."

Static.

EVE and WALL-E looked at each other. There was a full minute of silence (except the static) and staring before WALL-E pushed the button, making the holo-screen disappear. EVE went outside and invited everyone back inside. Once they were inside EVE told the everything, then asked for their opinion.

voices rose and said different things that lead to an argument.

"Maybe you shouldn't. Two lives for one doesn't seem right."

"But he said he has great plans. This could affect _everyone!_ "

"That's true..."

"You should do it."

D-FIB sat in silence. When the noise died down she finally spoke. "I feel like you should go. You will be able to save all of the human kind if you do. Plus it would save my true love. But it really is your choice. I mean you did say that you wanted to take Auto down, EVE. This would be your chance." EVE and WALL-E nodded in agreement.

"I think we should," said EVE.

"Yea." agreed WALL-E. "Not just for our dearest friend, but for all of mankind."

"It's settled. We leave at midnight."


	6. The Final Battle Part 1

_**Woohoo! An update! Finally! LOL Sorry about the lack of updates. I've just been so focused on my other fics. Feel free to check them out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E or any of its characters. But I wish I did. **sigh****_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Final Battle Part 1**

Auto pace back and forth on the ceiling. M-O watched, weakly. He shuddered, thinking about what was going to happen if WALL-E and EVE _did_ decide to come.

 _They probably aren't coming. Two lives for one isn't fair. I know that's gonna mean the end of me, but I don't care. I'm in too much pain to care. Besides, at least I'll die for a good cause._

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" WALL-E asked nervously as they approached the elevator.

"Totally," EVE replied with a look of angry determination on her face.

"But how do we know he won't just enslave humanity by the time he's through with us?" WALL-E asked in what sounded like sheer panic.

"Trust me. He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because by the time I'm through with him, he's gonna be begging for mercy. And will I show it? No. No, I won't," EVE explained.

"You're gonna shoot him in the face, aren't you?"

"Yep."

 _Ding!_

The elevator chimed and the doors opened.

M-O couldn't believe his eyes. "WALL-E... EVE... Y-you shouldn't have..." he called out, weakly.

"Can it, shrimp!" Auto snapped. He turned back to WALL-E and EVE. "I'm glad you came here. Now before I kill you bo-"

"Can we just cut to the chase?" EVE asked. "I want to get this over with."

Auto looked at her for a few seconds. "Fine. Gopher."

"Yes, sir." Gopher picked up M-O and left.

"Don't worry. He's going to the Repair Ward, as promised. Now before I kill you both, I want you to know what you'll be watching over from heaven. Once you two are out of the way, I'm going to send out the steward bots and they will round up every single last human being. They will be put on the ship and then I will take them back into space and keep them there. That'll complete my directive."

* * *

D-FIB paced back and forth at the entrance of the Repair Ward. "He should be here soon," D-FIB whispered to herself nervously. Sure enough, Gopher came around the corner with M-O in his suspension beam.

"M-O," D-FIB started, but Gopher strolled passed her without even looking at her. Gopher glided across the Repair Ward and set M-O down in front of the mechanical Repair Ward bots

"You know what to do," Gopher said flatly. He turned around and left. D-FIB immediately rushed to M-O's side.

"Oh my God! You poor thing! I'm sorry Auto did this to you."

M-O winced a little. "It's okay. I-I'm fine," he whispered.

"No, you're not. You're getting weaker by the second," One of the bots. She turned to D-FIB. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of him."

"Please do," D-FIB said softly.

* * *

Auto launched himself at the twosome, taser exposed. WALL-E squealed and hid behind EVE. She glared at him. Even WALL-E "grinned" nervously at her.

EVE rolled her eyes and pulled out her ion cannon, aiming it directly at Auto. He skidded to a stop.

"Retract the taser. Now," she ordered.

Auto did what was told.

"Now open up the elevator."

Auto went over to the elevator and opened it.

EVE and WALL-E went over to the elevator and stepped inside. EVE retracted her ion cannon and WALL-E went to press the down button, but EVE stopped him.

"Before we go, there is something I would like to-" but she got cut off as the doors closed suddenly and went down.

* * *

When the doors opened back up, EVE and WALL-E were surprised to see Gopher standing there. Gopher felt the exact same way. He quickly trapped them in his suspension beam and strolled into the elevator. Using his metal hand thing, he pressed the up button. The doors closed.

 _I can't move. Odds are he'll finish us in the suspension beam. We're doomed. Humanity's doomed. Everything is going to Hell._ EVE thought worriedly.

* * *

"Aaaaaaand done!" a Repair Ward bot said happily as she finished up with M-O.

M-O quickly sat up.

"D-FIB, come on!" he called.

D-FIB gave him a confused look. "Where are we going?"

"To the bridge! WALL-E and EVE might need help!"

"Are you crazy?! You might end up in the same situation you were literally just in!"

"I don't care! They're my friends! I have to help them! Are you coming or not?"

D-FIB stared at him. "Yes, yes. Fine. Come on!"

"Then let's go!" M-O jumped down from the exam table and bolted with D-FIB right behind him.

It was time to put an end to the nightmare.

* * *

 ** _Okey-doke! It's almost time for the moment you've all been waiting for._**


End file.
